


Musings of a 15-year-old girl at 6 o'clock in the evening

by The_Annoying_DAHG



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Closeted Character, Dogs, Entomology, Etymology, Musical References, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG
Summary: Read the title
Kudos: 2





	Musings of a 15-year-old girl at 6 o'clock in the evening

My nose hurts, bro.

Is that normal?

I've been violently sneezing all day.

All thanks to my neighbor's dog.

His name is Livermush.

My aunt's dog is on my foot as I write.

Her name is Rosie.

Why does air feel the need to get into our joints?

Like I'll just be writing and then I have to pop my knuckles--

I just sneezed again.

I thought our skin was airproof.

That is why knuckles pop, right? Air?

My other dog is sitting beside me.

He's Duke, a Rottie mix.

He needs a bath real bad.

I'm chewing on Melty Beads.

Perler Beads?

Whatever you call 'em, I've got four fluorescent pink ones in my mouth.

Why does plastic taste so good?

I'm what you might call an "extreme omnivore".

I eat meat, and fruit, and all that stuff,

but I also eat select metals and plastic and paper.

My mom says you crave what you need, so I guess I need fiber.

True enough; my intestines are bad at their job.

Probably 'cause of that time I overdosed on B12.

How that didn't kill me, I still don't know. 

I didn't want it to, so I'm glad I'm still around.

Still the same ol' me, eating notebook paper and Melty Beads.

Swallowing gum.

Eating clover leaves.

And refusing to partake in meatloaf.

What is depression?

Better question-- why is depression?

I know the medical answer, but I want the emotional answer too.

Is it because of select traumas numbing you to life?

Or because your life is meaningless?

Not you, personally, you, as in, the average depressed person.

We need to figure that out sometime soon. I'll put it on my to-do list.

I heard once that the only difference between being   
bisexual and pansexual is "which word you like better".

All my etymological findings told me that "bi" means   
"two", which should really mean that bi people aren't into enby people.

I just think it's strange, because I would say "yeah,   
I'm into guys", and I would say "yeah, I'm into girls".

But I'm not sure if I would say "yeah, I'm into enbies."  
Saying enbies like that feels kinda degrading. Sorry, enbies.

Why do people feel the need to mess up etymology?  
Also, is that normal for me? To only be into guys and girls?

I don't know the rules here. That's why I'm in the closet.  
Gonna stay here for the rest of my life. Unless Nico breaks up with her girlfriend.

Do you have radio brain?

It's not an actual term, just something I've coined.

Sneezed again, it tore up my throat. Ouch.

Anyway, I have songs stuck in my head a lot.

But my brain likes to switch it up.

Right now it's the Tetris Theme.

But also "Numb" by Linkin Park.

And "I Want It That Way"

"Mama Hates You" by CK9C

And "Astral Fish" and "Astral Train"

And so on, so forth.

Bugs are the best.

I hate winter because bugs don't exist.

It's March. Spring is on her way.

And with her, she brings the best bois.

Mantises and crickets and 'hoppers and katydids

and dragonflies and skeeter-eaters and wheel bugs

and those little black box beetles that jump on your house

and stick to your legs and you have to poke 'em off to go home.

I can't wait, man. Here comes the bug nerd, here to nerd about bugs.

I have a 0 in Math. By the way, it's March.

My parents are gonna kill me. A 0 in Math and a 2 in Civics.

To be fair, both are boring, and also I can't do math.

That thing about bisexuals? I think it's real.

I'm gonna go finish my Civics homework.


End file.
